


Because stats are fun

by yourlibrarian



Category: Angel: the Series, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Brokeback Mountain (2005), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Firefly, Queer as Folk (US), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Originally posted on March 27, 2006, this was a look at the popularity of pairings in the Buffyverse on LiveJournal as well as a few other fandoms.
Kudos: 5
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Because stats are fun

Because of some posts being made, wondering about where has all the [fill in pairing name here] fic gone, I decided to take a look at LJ interest rankings when it comes to ships. It looks like this is what shows up in the Buffyverse fandoms when browsing the top 2000 interests that users listed in their profiles on LiveJournal as of the past few days. 

Because pairings can be listed in different ways, I've combined synonyms and listed a total where applicable. The first number is where the pairing ranks among LJ interests, the one in parentheses is the total number of profiles it appears in. So for the first item below, it ranks at number 18 and shows up 956 times, and the other two versions of that pairing show up at #248 and #679 and show up 148 times and 61 times respectively. That means that Buffy/Angel has 1165 people listing it as an interest.

18\. buffy/angel (956) + 248. angel/buffy (148)+ 679. buffy/angelus (61) = 1165  
19\. buffy/spike (904) + 39. spike/buffy (599) + 1321. buffy/spike fanfic (33)+ 1401. buffy/spike fanfiction (31) = 1647  
33\. willow/tara (723) + 380. tara/willow (99) = 822  
42\. spike/xander (589) + 103. xander/spike (288) = 876  
52\. angel/spike (478) + 54. spike/angel (454)+ 335. angelus/william (111)+ 656. spike/angelus (62) + 786. william/angelus (53)+ 1559. angel/william (28) = 1186  
85\. buffy/faith (336) + 305. faith/buffy (122) = 458  
92\. willow/oz (318) + 485. oz/willow (80) = 398

160\. angel/wesley (205)+ 420. wesley/angel (91) + 541. angel/wes (74) + 756. wes/angel (55) + 1368. angelus/wesley (32) = 457  
176\. buffy/giles (186) + 1392. giles/buffy (31) =277  
215\. angel/cordelia (164) + 340. cordelia/angel (110) + 359. angel/cordy (106) + 364. cordy/angel (104) = 484  
224\. xander/anya (158) + 869. anya/xander (50) = 208  
231\. wesley/fred (156) + 553. wes/fred (72) + 287. fred/wesley (128) = 356  
272\. wesley/lilah (135)+ 543. wes/lilah (73) + 778. lilah/wesley (54) = 262  
299\. spike/willow (123) + 387. willow/spike (98) = 221  
300\. spike/drusilla (123) + 422. spike/dru (91) = 214  
329\. spike/dawn (113) + 956. dawn/spike (46) = 159  
352\. xander/cordelia (106) + 783. cordelia/xander (54) + 1360. cordy/xander (32) = 192  
361\. angel/xander (105) + 542. xander/angel (73) + 1934. angelus/xander (22) = 200  
398\. angel/lindsey (96)+ 1342. lindsey/angel (32)= 128  
416\. spike/wesley (92)  
437\. spike/tara (88)  
468\. giles/ethan (83) + 1144. ethan/giles (38) = 121  
544\. spike/fred (73)  
559\. buffy/xander (72)  
561\. wes/faith (71) + 609. wesley/faith (66) + 664. faith/wesley (62)+ 1043. faith/wes (42) = 241  
585\. willow/giles (68) + 1174. giles/willow (37) = 105  
594\. giles/wesley (68) + 1188. wesley/giles (36) = 104  
598\. willow/xander (67)+ 740. xander/willow (56) = 123  
599\. willow/kennedy (67) + 1836. kennedy/willow (23) = 90  
635\. giles/anya (64) + 755. anya/giles (56) = 120  
636\. faith/spike (64) + 715. spike/faith (58) = 122  
712\. angel/darla (59) + 1503. angelus/darla (29)= 88  
726\. wesley/gunn (57) + 986. wes/gunn (44) = 101  
784\. cordelia/doyle (54) + 1250. doyle/cordelia (35) + 1361. cordy/doyle (32) = 121  
801\. giles/xander (53) + 1128. xander/giles (38) = 91  
810\. xander/oz (52) + 1036. oz/xander (42) = 94  
828\. angel/faith (52)  
865\. giles/jenny (50)  
887\. fred/gunn (49) + 1850. gunn/fred (23)= 72  
964\. angel/doyle (46)  
1029\. dawn/connor (43)+ 1601. connor/dawn (27) = 70  
1033\. spike/giles (42) + 1918. giles/spike (22) = 64  
1320\. buffy/spike/angel (33)  
1322\. buffy/cordelia (33)  
1325\. andrew/xander (33)  
1436\. faith/cordelia (30) + 1788. cordelia/faith (24) 54  
1454\. willow/fred (29)  
1493\. faith/xander (29) + 1510. xander/faith (28) = 57  
1494\. faith/willow (29) + 1680. willow/faith (25)= 54  
1504\. angel/willow (29) + 1942. willow/angelus (21) = 50  
1514\. spike/anya (28)  
1607\. angel/fred (27)  
1618\. spike/lindsey (26)  
1671\. buffy/tara (26)  
1782\. dawn/xander (24)  
1787\. cordelia/wesley (24)  
1849\. gunn/gwen (23)  
1855\. dawn/wesley (23)  
1856\. darla/drusilla (23)  
1879\. spike/wall (22)  
1939\. xander/lindsey (21)  
1941\. willow/anya (21)

Also food for thought (out of the first 1000 interests):

16\. brian/justin (1338) + 322. justin/brian (117) = 1455  
25\. veronica/logan (821) + 30. logan/veronica (762) = 1583  
61\. mal/inara (421)  
93\. simon/kaylee (317) + 217. kaylee/simon (161) = 478  
156\. mal/simon (207)  
166\. zoe/wash (191) + 210. wash/zoe (165) = 356  
168\. gale/randy (190)  
236\. veronica/duncan (153)  
241\. apollo/starbuck (151) + 242. lee/kara (150) + 495. starbuck/apollo (79)= 380  
275\. jayne/river (134) + 282. river/jayne (130) = 264  
285\. ennis/jack (129)  
314\. veronica/weevil (119)  
356\. mal/river (106)  
452\. jayne/kaylee (86)  
461\. jayne/simon (84)  
497\. simon/jayne (79)  
587\. mal/kaylee (68)  
649\. kaylee/inara (63) + 977. inara/kaylee (45) = 108  
777\. logan/duncan (54)  
790\. river/simon (53)


End file.
